1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensing structure, and more particularly, to a sensing structure for a display.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
The advancement of electro-optical technologies and the digitalization of image technologies have made displays widespread in daily life. Among these displays, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are widely used in various communication and electronic products due to their advantages such as high definition, light weight, thin profile, low power consumption, and low radiation. As mainstream products in the display market, LCDs have replaced conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) displays gradually.
LCDs with sensing units have a touch sensing function. Therefore, it is not necessary to reserve some space for keyboards or other functional buttons in electronic products. A larger display panel can be accommodated within electronic products of the same size.
FIG. 1 depicts a conventional sensing structure. The conventional sensing structure 10 comprises a touch panel 11 and an LCD panel 12. The touch panel 11 is disposed on the LCD panel 12. A first flexible printed circuit (FPC) 13 disposed on the touch panel 11 is used to transmit a sensing signal generated when the touch panel 11 is touched. The LCD panel 12 comprises a color filter (CF) substrate 121 and a thin-film transistor (TFT) array substrate 122. A second FPC 14 and a driving chip 17 are disposed on the TFT array substrate 122 to supply a driving voltage required for the operation of the LCD panel 12. Furthermore, the LCD panel 12 can function as a independent displaying device. The touch panel 11 can be adhered onto the LCD panel 12 by an adhesive 15.
The first FPC 13 and the second FPC 14 are finally integrated into a connector (not shown) by heat bonding, and the connector is electrically connected to the signal processing system (not shown).
Although an LCD with a touch panel has touch sensing function, at least two FPCs are required in an LCD with a touch panel to separately transmit the sensing signal and the driving signal. Then the required materials of FPC and heat bonding frequencies are raised. Therefore, manufacturing costs and the complexity of manufacturing processes increases.
In view of this, it is highly desirable in the art to provide a sensing structure with a simpler process and a lower cost.